Frog Poisoning
by leonibaloni
Summary: Harry and Ron are the typical boys. Quick to snack on sweets or anything food for that matter, but what happens when they fall sick? Who will take care of them when they are brought down with a terrible case of food poisoning? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione sick!fic Enjoy! :-)


"I'm just saying Harry, Snape was really on your case today. Fifty points penalty. He took a bite of pudding. "Nod ur fauld."

I nodded. "Yeah maybe." I spooned another bite of porridge into my mouth when the owls started screeching announcing the arrival of the morning mail. I scanned the ceiling for Hedwig, hoping for a letter from Sirius, but set my focus back on breakfast as I didnt see her. I felt a package get dropped onto the table and looked over at Ron keeping his fingers busy with a brown box.

"Its a package from Mum, Harry. If its something good we'll split it." He said smiling, struggling with the tape.

I smiled across at Hermione who was buried in the Daily Prophet. "Anything good?"

"An unusual Muggle sighting near the Ministry. Apparently one of the barrier spells broke and let them in, but they  
fixed it."

"Chocolate frogs Harry!" Ron yelled slapping me on the arm.

I smiled and grabbed a fistful of them while Ron alternately began unwrapping several and popping them in his mouth.

"Chocolate at breakfast boys?" Hermione questioned.

We smiled and nodded, shoveling the candy into our mouths. She simply scoffed and grabbed our arms, leading us towards the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Ronald were supposed to be observing leave patterns not picking them off!"

"Well its not my fault these plants are so bloody crunchy. They practically crumble in your hands."

She rolled her eyes. "And Harry what are you doing? Harry?!"

"Mhm. Sorry."

I pushed back my hair, feeling my stomach twist underneath my shirt. I reached for the leaves but cupped my mouth instinctively as my stomach rolled angrily.

Ron glanced over at me "Oi, Harry you don't look good."

Hermione glanced up at this and looked at me suprised "Harry are you going to...

I felt the bile rise into my mouth and before I could make a run for it I was sick all over the greenhouse floor and Ron's shoes.

...be sick? She said finishing her sentence.

I groaned, panting against the saliva in my mouth. I felt Ron rub at my back while Hermione blasted a scourgify spell at the pool of vomit.

I stood up slowly against the dizziness, seeing everyones shocked faces on me. I felt my stomach protest again and made a mad dash for the castle. I ran as far as I could until I fell to my knees and was violently sick over the grass. I didn't want to move. My head was pounding and my stomach was all over the place...literally. I felt Ron pick me up bridal style and saw Hermione in tow. She brushed her fingers through my hair. Normally this would be mortifying but as my stomach tightened again, I didn't care.

"Its okay Harry. It will be okay."

I closed my eyes against the nausea and clenched my teeth.

"Gillyweed." Said Ron, revealing the password to the Fat Lady.

He placed me on my fourposter as I curled into myself. Hermione placed her hand on my forehead. "A little warm,but not overly concerning."

Ron conjured a sick bucket by my head and I smiled gratefully at him. I took off my glasses and pressed the palms of my hands at my temples trying to relieve the pressure. "So whats wrong with me?" I said quietly.

"Give me a minute." Hermione said running her wand from my head to my feet. A diagnostic spell.

"Food poisoning? That cant be right. You ate school food all this morning."

Ron groaned beside me sitting down on his bed. "Not everything." He said looking slightly green. He pushed his hands into his stomach.

"Oh no, not you too Ron!" Hermione said exasperated.

Ron managed to choke out the word "frogs" before leaping for the bin and letting go of this mornings breakfast. I diverted my eyes, trying to salvage my own stomach.

As Ron finished up, Hermione handed him a wet cloth to clean his mouth and laid him back down on his bed where he groaned outwardly.

"You cant do anything about food poisoning but let it pass." She said running her fingers through her hair, her pinky getting caught on a stray curl.

I felt my stomach roll queasily and I swallowed hard, trying to prevent the inevitable. I looked over at Ron. He looked like Christmas, with his red hair and green tinted face, body curled tightly around a pillow. Hermione sat and ran her fingers through his hair and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

I wanted Ginny to be here ,but didn't want her to see me like this so I just rolled over to the wall and fought to fall asleep.

The next time I woke up I could hear Ron hurling in the bathroom and someone was laying a cool washcloth on my head.

I licked my dry lips. "Hey Gin." I said quietly.

She smiled. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

I felt my stomach squeeze and shook my head slowly, gritting my teeth. "Worse, I think."

She bit her lip and continued to wipe my warm face with the cold cloth. "Gin, you dont have to do this."

She looked at me skeptically. "Do what?"

"You know...er...take care of me. I'm fi-"

"Don't say your fine. You're not." She said stubbornly.

"Sorry."

She kissed my eyebrow softly and nuzzled her head into my chest. We laid their like that for awhile until my stomach decided to make its presence known. I slid Ginny off quickly as I grabbed the bucket and placed it under my head. She swept my hair back off my face as I felt the bile rise up into my throat. I tried swallowing a couple times, to see if it would pass but holding it in just made it all the more painful.

Ginny rubbed at my back slowly. "Just let it out. Im right here. You will feel better."

I felt my stomach give one last final lurch and I was violently sick into the bucket, heaving up what felt like weeks of food. I breathed heavy thinking I was done but began to retch again as my stomach spiraled into more knots. This went on for about ten minutes until I was only throwing up thin strands of spit.

Ginny laid my slowly back down on the bed. I was so dizzy, I was seeing three of everything, including the three of my girlfriend in front of me.

"Harry, take slow sips." She said handing me a glass of water and a straw "we cant let you get dehydrated."

I took a few sips but after just a little bit my stomach already felt like rebelling again. I rolled over groaning on my side, wrapping my arms around my upset stomach. "It hurts, Gin." I said roughly.

"I know." She said soothingly. "But it will get better." I felt her fingers run through my hair and it was calming, until I felt the water coming back upstream. I shot up fast covering my mouth. "Bucket!" I shouted through my fingertips


End file.
